A Pool of Brown (DISCONTINUED!)
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Lucy dreams about this boy, surprise! She starts living with him and his brother Peter, whats with this wardrobe? And why is this so confusing? NO RELATIONS except peter to Ed and Susan to Lucy. Rating may change. (DISCONTINUED because I made this years ago when I like the pairing. ADOPT IF YOU WANT)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its me here mrs. cookieeater. I thought I would give you a chronicles of narnia fic. :) Hope you guys like it. Also this is not a fic were they are brothers and sisters and if anyone guesses who the guy Lucy dreams about I will share half a cookie with you :) which is saying something because I LOVE COOKIES! As you can see in my name. :) **

I woke up to find that outside was chaos, it was war time and enemy planes were bombing the town like mad. Everyone was heading to their bomb shelters in their backyards, my sister had told me to wake up she was crying and she was scared. I wasn't used to seeing Susan like this it was weird. She was usually so calm and collected but now she was scared and a wreck. " Lucy their bombing the town we need to get into the bomb shelter. NOW!" she yelled, it was actually quite frightening. Well not so much the bombing as Susan now she was scary, its like she wasn't Susan at all. I quickly got out of bed and put my new joggers on and ran to the bomb shelter with Susan. When we got there our mother was too she told us to rest and wait until the bombs stopped and they would leave on the train to professors house in the morning with two other boys. I had been wondering who we were going with all week, mum told us when they first started the bombing on our town. It was too dangerous here and they needed to go out to the country and get away from the war like all the other kids. Susan had been okay with it and had convinced me that we needed to leave now or we could die, and mum would be fine. She was a grown woman after all. But I still didn't like the idea of living with strangers at a weird mansion in the middle of nowhere. No I don't like it at all, I'm only doing this because Susan's going and my mum wants me out of trouble, only for them. Also because I'm a little bit curious about the boy that was near my age, that was all mum had told me that one boy was a year older than Susan and the other, one year older than me. So I slept, quite well, might I add, for someone that's having a war going on above their head. I dreamt of a boy, he had jet black hair, a face that was splattered with freckles that suited him nicely. But the thing I couldn't stop looking at were his eyes, a deep chocolate brown that I practically fell into. We were in a strange place that oddly I knew my way around, it was snowing lightly, not too heavy enough so that it was a storm. Just snowing it must have been winter, it couldn't have bee summer it was too cold for it to be anything but winter. The boy was smiling now, smiling at me. I felt myself smile back knowing that we were going to be great friends. But sadly it was only a dream and when I woke up I felt myself smiling but my smile withered when I realized that it was only a dream and that boy didn't exist. It was still nighttime I kept thinking about the boy I had dreamt about, his eyes, they were a pool of brown, I wanted to meet him but I knew he was just a dream I could keep reliving him in my head. All too soon it was dawn and we had to leave for the station, we quickly picked up our suitcases and fled from the shelter into the yard and what we saw gave us despair. Most of the neighborhood houses where gone and in there places were giant holes, our house was only half gone. Our house was a big house you might call it but we still thought it home nonetheless. We saw some people who had woken too and had been curious, most had begun to cry. I started crying, our home was Destroyed! Even if it was only half, it was enough to make me cry. Then I looked up and saw a boy staring at me from across the street he looked familiar, I wandered who it was when it hit me; it was the boy that I had dreamed about last night. I was just about to walk over there and ask who he was when he started walking away. I wander why he was staring at me? Then mum told me and Susan that she would make do with the house, and that they had to leave now otherwise they would miss their train.

**I don't own chronicles of narnia! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Remember R&R which means, read and review! Reviews are like cookies! I LOVE THEM!**


	2. The Professor's House

**Hi guys I'm back! So in the last chapter I got a review that there was no paragraphs… yeah that was made about a year ago and I wasn't planning on uploading it so I didn't edit it, sorry. Well this ones going to be properly paragraphed so enjoy, your lucky too because my other stories haven't even been updated yet, I keep forgetting to. Anyway enjoy!**

We got to the train station in about an hour. (Our car had been destroyed by the bombs so we had to walk) we didn't want to stick around and wait for the bombs, and we didn't want to be late for our train and be left here so we left early.

"Do you have your ticket Lucy?" Susan asked me, it was a bit stupid really seeing as I've had the ticket in my pocket since I was given it just in case the bombings started and I had to get out of the house quickly. (This did happen so I was lucky I thought ahead.)

"Yes Susan." I said exasperatedly, did she think I was stupid? We needed these tickets to get onto the train! I wasn't about to leave them behind now was I?

"Good now I think they've put us into the same compartment as the boys were going to be living with. I think they did that so we can get to know them before we start living with them." She mumbled, I just nodded my head; it wasn't really useful information so I didn't really care to say anything.

We got onto the train and into our compartment, then waved goodbye to our mum. After several minutes, the train started moving and the compartment door slid open and two boys stepped in. One was taller and seemed strong and sturdy; the other one was smaller and seemed frail but fast.

"Hi you two must be the girls were going to be living with." The taller of the two said kindly. I looked to Susan and she looked like she knew him for a moment before she answered.

"Yes, that's right I'm Susan and this is my younger sister Lucy," She said pointing at me when she said my name. She might have sounded a bit rude to others but I knew that she was only being like this because she hadn't met these two before; it's just what she does with strangers. "Who are you?" She asked sounding slightly less rude.

"My name's Edmund, and this is my older brother Peter," the smaller of the two said. Edmund, it was a nice enough name but he seemed … Overconfident? No… Mean? No again…

"Oh I know obnoxious!" It took me a few seconds to realize that I had said it out loud. "Oops," I said, blushing, "sorry you just seemed that way from the way you were speaking I didn't mean to say that out loud, I'm sorry." I said now furiously blushing, I could feel the warmth coming up to my ears and going all the way down to my neck.

"It's alright, I get that a lot, you only just met me so its alright." He said seemingly unfazed, they both sat down on the seats opposite me and Susan.

He seemed nice from the conversations that I had with him, we talked the whole train ride about everything. He was funny, sporty and smart, not too bad on the looks either. Actually he was quite handsome; I found myself being only listening to Edmund. It's only natural that I would only listen to him, he was my age after all and he was really interesting. Peter and Susan were doing it too; they weren't paying any attention to us, which was a good thing I guess. It meant that we wouldn't be interrupted. We were off in our little world and they were off in theirs.

All too soon it was time to get off the train. It was still fun but it wasn't the same, it was as if someone was watching us. It was isolated back on the train, but out here it felt like anyone could hear our conversations. Edmund seemed to notice my change and kept quiet, so that only Peter's and Susan's voices were filling the air, as we waited to be taken back to our new home. (Well our new home for another six months at least.) (A/N okay I just went with six months because I didn't know how long they were staying there for.)

It was bout ten minutes before our ride came. We were taken to the professor's house and we were told to unpack. We did as we were told and after we did that we set about the house in search of something interesting.

A few days later it was raining outside. So we decided to play hide and go seek, Peter was in and we all dashed out of them room Susan going off to the left and me going straight forward. I don't know where Edmund went but I didn't look back to find him. I ran to the only spot, I knew about. However, when I got there I realized that Edmund was already there.

"Sorry I already have this spot." He whispered, I then did the only thing I could do, and ran upstairs. I tried the first door I saw but that didn't budge. I then tried the second door which flew open, I ran into the room. I saw a wardrobe that was covered by a long white sheet; I gently pulled it off and climbed into the wardrobe. I started to walk backwards so that I would hit the wall and be invisible to anyone who looked in here. But I just kept walking backwards 'it's bigger than it looks' I thought. A few more steps back and I fell on my bottom into a whole new world.

**Yes, I'm going to leave it there. And yes there will be some kissing later! I just want to build up a plot. I do not own chronicles of narnia! Remember to R&R read and review! Reviews are like cookies to me, I LOVE THEM! Also I give half a cyber cookie to, LM2MM! For getting it right and reviewing first!**


End file.
